Eres Mía
by xpsych0des
Summary: *Yuru Yuri no me pertenece* Sakurako y Himawari tienen un peculiar encuentro. [CALIFICACIÓN "M" POR SI LAS DUDAS]


**Diferente:**

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, estos personajes son totalmente propiedad de Namori.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Ésta historia no me pertenece, solo la he traducido. Aquí el verdadero Fic en Inglés: s/9100686/1/Different**

.

.

Sólo empecé dándome cuenta de lo diferente que era hace unos diez años. Empecé a cuestionarme, el por qué mi hermana mayor, Nadeshiko, nunca me permitió bañarme con mi mejor amiga, Furutani Himawari, cuando éramos pequeñas. El conocimiento de lo increíblemente diferentes que somos, me ha hecho poner una barrera entre nosotras. Mis sentimientos por ella han aumentado, pero las posibilidades que tengo con ella, son nulas. Nuestra amistad quedó arruinada, estaba llena de discusiones y desconfianza. Separarme de ella, fue unos de los muchos errores que he cometido. Cuando estábamos en la escuela media, éramos inseparables, pero en la escuela secundaria... no sé qué demonios pasó allí.

Tengo dieciocho años y no tengo novio... o novia, mucho más probable en mi caso.

Himawari, era todo lo que una chica debe ser, y todo lo que no debía. Ella tenía las caderas más anchas, el busto más grande y los labios gruesos. Ella era lo que todos los chicos soñaban, pero no podían tener. En cuanto a mí, bueno... estoy bastante segura de que fui construida mal. No sólo tengo un pecho plano, sino que también tengo un secreto entre mis piernas, que me hacía muy, muy diferente a Himawari, o a cualquier otra chica..., yo tenía un pene, una polla, como quieras llamarlo, pero yo, yo le llamo miseria.

Mi amistad con Himawari comenzó su inevitable caída en la escuela secundaria. Empezamos a luchar por las cosas más estúpidas, pero aún así, en el fondo, bien al fondo, sabíamos que éramos amigas. Pero..., de un momento a otro, como si el destino me estuviera jugando una mala broma..., llegué al punto en que yo no podía dejar de desearla. Ella era tan amable y gentil con la gente, sus cualidades eran lo que más me gustaba de ella, aunque bueno, el físico también. Yo la deseaba más que nada, ¡no podía dejar de fantasear con ella! No podía dejar de imaginármela encima de mí, montándose en mi entrepierna, con sus manos en mis hombros, sus ojos mirándome con necesidad, necesidad de mí, mientras me movía dentro de ella. Pero... eso era imposible. La amistad desapareció totalmente hace un mes, cuando nuestros argumentos e insultos se volvieron físicos. El día que la golpeé... todo terminó entre nosotras.

Fue estúpido. Perdí el control de mi odio por ser tan anormal, y yo le pegué, con tanta fuerza, que se derrumbó sobre mi cama, agarrando su cara, con sus ojos llenos de miedo y dolor, mirándome como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo. Un maldito bicho raro. Ella pudo haberme gritado a mí que yo era un bicho raro. Yo era demasiado horrible como para ser considerado un ser humano. Tener fantasías sexuales acerca de mi mejor amiga, golpeándola, siendo una niña, pero tener un pene... asqueroso, muy disgustada de ser humano. Yo había pedido disculpas, me arrodillé frente a ella, y me disculpé, pero ella solo reunió sus cosas sin decir una palabra, y se fue. No me he perdonado a mi misma desde ese entonces.

.

.

Sonreí débilmente a mi amiga Akaza Akari, que estaba ruborizada y hablando en voz baja sobre nada en particular. -Sí. -Asentí con la cabeza, en lo que ella había dicho. Su rostro mostró una expresión de sorpresa, con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente.

-¿En serio?, ¿de verdad vas a salir con ella? -parpadeé. Espera... ¿qué?, ¿salir con alguien? Maldita sea, Akari, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan fácil de ignorar? Me quedé mirando a mi amiga. Akari era linda en la escuela media, y ahora en Highschool, ella era absolutamente hermosa. Tiene un gran parecido a su hermana, Akane. Sin embargo, ella no había cambiado mucho, todavía tenía esos dos bollos extraños en su cabello, que ahora, era más largo, llegándole a la parte inferior de la espalda. Su pecho no era pequeño, pero tampoco era grande. Yo diría que tiene un poco de ambos.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté confundida. Los ojos azules y cristalinos de Akari dispararon hacia donde una chica, muy linda, estaba sentada, ocultando su rostro con un libro. Ella era muy atractiva; me di cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Posé mis ojos sobre su figura, sobre sus ojos verde mar, y sobre su largo pelo de color azul, colgando sobre sus pechos, que eran muy atractivos. Me pasé la lengua por los labios. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara-. Claro... Voy a salir con ella. ¿Por qué no?

-¿¡En serio!? Impresionante, voy y le digo, honestamente pensé que ibas a decir que no, después de todo, todavía estás flechada con Himawari...

-¿Qué? -mis ojos se posaron en los de ella.

-¡Lo siento! Hablé antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir. -ella se alejó sonriendo, mientras hablaba en voz baja al oído de la muchacha. Miré a mí alrededor; sentía como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Me hizo sentir una picazón irritable. Mordí mis labios suavemente, cuando vi de quien pertenecían los ojos, que me habían estado mirando en silencio. Yo temblé levemente, mirando hacia otro lado. No podía mirarla, no sin sentir vergüenza. Me puse de pie, y me acerqué a la chica, que estaba ruborizada, y le hablaba rápido a Akari, la miré a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no puedo salir contigo, me gusta otra persona; sería grosero de mi parte fingir que me gustas y usarte de esa manera, lo siento. -le susurré, inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo-. Usted puede encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que yo. -con una débil sonrisa, me alejé, fuera de las aulas. El maestro llamó por mi nombre; le grité que tuve mi período. Él captó la indirecta y me dejó ir. Saben, a pesar de lo que dicen las niñas de ello, de que es horrible y esas cosas, me gustaría tener mi maldito periodo.

.

.

Me quité la camisa, tirándola en mi cesta. Me quedé mirando el suelo. Me sentía tan sola. Por lo general, yo estaría con Himawari, discutiendo con ella acerca de cualquier mierda al azar. Pero ahora no puedo, nunca más podré. De repente, mi celular sonó, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo saqué. -¿Sí? -dije, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo ondulado. No recibí respuesta de inmediato. Mi boca se abrió cuando me enteré de quien estaba en el otro extremo.

-Ey, Sakurako, tenemos que hablar.

-H... ¡Himawari!, escucha, de verdad lo sien-

-No quiero una disculpa, quiero una explicación. Estaré allí en un par de minutos. Nos vemos. -antes de que pudiera protestar, se oyó un 'click' en el otro extremo, la llamada había terminado.

-Maldita sea. -tiré el teléfono en mi cama, haciendo un gruñido. Apoyé mi frente contra la pared y cerré mis ojos. Por un momento, me quedé allí y traté de relajarme. ¡¿Quién se cree que es, inventándose a sí misma a mi casa?! Apreté los dientes, antes de vestirme a toda prisa con una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal. Necesitaba pensar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que iba a decir o preguntar, o tal vez acusarme. ¿Cómo voy a responder, si ella me delató las autoridades acerca del golpe que le di?, ¿y si le contó a alguien? Me frote las mejillas, mientras caminaba por la planta baja. Agradezco a Nadeshiko, que se había llevado a Hanako con ella, al supermercado. Lo más probable, es que estuviéramos luchando. Pasé un minuto o dos, esperando en la planta baja, hasta que al fin, el timbre sonó.

Tomé una larga y profunda respiración. Mierda. Tenía miedo de esto; temía de esto desde el momento en que puse mis malditos dedos sobre ella. ¿Va a perdonarme? Abrí la puerta y la miré a los ojos. Impresionantemente bella, como siempre. Tenía una sola mano, apoyada en su cadera, y sus ojos humeantes me miraban. Apreté mis puños con nerviosismo... ¿Cuándo había empezado a sudar?, no estaba segura, pero mis manos estaban resbaladizas. Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero ella ya estaba empujándome para entrar a la casa. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Himawari..., alguna advertencia habría estado bien, yo podría haber estado muy ocupada. -murmuré, mientras volvía a mirarla a los ojos. Ella era una chica tan hermosa. Ella era un verdadero ángel.

-Podría considerar hacer eso, la próxima vez. -ella frunció el ceño. Pasó su falda por debajo de ella y se sentó en mi sofá. Parecía tan confiada, o al menos, más que yo.

Ella... ¿había dicho la próxima vez? Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, con un movimiento de cabeza, sentándome a su lado.

-No debería haber una próxima vez. -dije en voz baja, mirando el suelo-. Lo que te hice... no... no fue muy correcto. -me pasé los dedos por mi pelo ondulado, y la miré-. ¿Me vas perdonar? -ella estaba sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella miró hacia otro lado y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me digas qué hacer. -ella murmuró, enfadada, me reí secamente en eso. Ella nunca cambió su lado _tsundere_ -. Sin embargo, que yo haya dicho que voy a pasar tiempo contigo otra vez, no es porque te haya perdonado... -levanté una ceja ante esto, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Le toqué la parte superior de su pierna, apretándola un poco.

-Estoy hablando en serio.., Himawari, no quiero hacerte daño de nuevo.

-B-bien, honestamente, te extrañé, Sakurako, nosotras no podemos dejar de ser amigas sólo por tu débil bofetada. -ella insistió, agarrándome por la camisa y presionando su cuerpo con contra el mío. Mis mejillas ardían. Sus pechos estaban en contra mía... ¡maldición!, eran demasiado blandos y grandes. Yo temblaba un poco. Ella estaba siendo tan sincera en este momento. Tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas-. Quiero ser tu amiga de nuevo, lo siento por pelear contigo todo el tiempo, te juro... te juro que voy a dejar de discutir contigo, simplemente no me dejes, ¡¿sí?! -mis ojos se abrieron aún más, ahora sí, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Ella piensa que esto es su culpa y no mía?

-Himawari -dije bruscamente-, Tú no has hecho nada malo. -le espeté. Sus ojos color ámbar, se encontraron con los míos, y antes de darme cuenta, sentí como algo húmedo bajaba por mis mejillas-. Lo digo en serio -me atraganté. Mi garganta estaba seca-. Es... es mi culpa, es completamente mi culpa. Es sólo que, tengo un problema que me ha hecho comportarme así contigo. Lo siento.

Ella tocó mi hombro suavemente y acarició mi mejilla con sus suaves dedos. -Puedes confiar en mí. No cargues más con ese problema, no estás sola. -ella dijo en un tono susurrante, y en ese momento, yo me quedé desconcertada. Me puse a pensar. Ella se culpó a sí misma por golpearla, no me echó la culpa por hacerlo... ¿y ahora ella está dispuesta a ayudarme, aunque la haya golpeado?, ¿por qué demonios ella hace esto? Yo no estaba exactamente sonriendo, pero esos gruesos y rosados labios se volvieron, de alguna manera, muy tranquilizadores... ¡Demonios, no puedo controlarme más!

-¿Quieres saber cuál es el problema? -le pregunté con frialdad. Ella vaciló antes de asentir. Pensé por un momento, y sin dudarlo un instante, presioné, firmemente, mi boca con la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron con el choque y un fuerte color rojo se extendió por sus mejillas, como el fuego. No me moví ni un centímetro, cuando ella luchó un poco, simplemente puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y la atraje más hacia mí. Ella gimió suavemente cuando me aparté. Estreché mi mano alrededor de su muñeca, y la moví por mi vientre, hasta llegar a la zona comprendida entre mis muslos. Si ella se sorprendió antes con el beso, ahora ella estaba diez veces más sorprendida, ella gritó tratando de apartarse, pero yo apreté su muñeca con más fuerza. Fruncí el ceño mientras presionaba su mano contra mi bulto.

El placer que provocó en mí era agradable. -Sak... Sakurako, ¿qué diablos es eso? -me exigió ella, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, con fuerza.

-Demonios -me reí-, ¿Qué es? Hmmm, creo que se llama pene.

-Eres un hermafrodita... -ella susurró curiosamente. Asentí con seriedad y la miré fijamente. Ella tembló-. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo...?, ¿no podemos ser amigas, sólo porque tú tienes uno de estos? y, ¿por qué me besas?

-¿Sabes por qué, Himawari?

-Porque... e..estás enamorada de mí. -dijo ella, lentamente, con voz entrecortada. No respondí. Ella abrió los ojos, sonrojándose profundamente-. Bueno, tal vez, umm, tal vez te amo también.

-No suenas muy segura de eso. -le respondí. Ella asintió y empujó su cuerpo más contra el mío. Ella me dio un tierno beso, con sus labios dulces y castos. Se deslizó en mi regazo, hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, firmemente sobre mi entrepierna. Creo que jamás había estado tan excitada en mi vida. Su boca se selló con la mía cuando hice el intento de hablar. Abrí mis piernas un poco, gimiendo cuando sentí que se deslizó entre mis muslos. Era ardiente, caliente, caótico y excitante. Demonios, yo nunca había estado con una chica haciendo cosas tan íntimas, o al menos hasta ahora. Estaba tan feliz, sobre todo porque era la chica de mis sueños, de mis fantasías, mi Himawari. La sostuve cerca, mientras la besaba con pasión. Agarré su mejilla suavemente, mientras presionaba mi lengua contra sus dientes. Ella me permitió la entrada con facilidad. Deslicé mi lengua en su boca, y conseguí mi primer gusto de ella.

-Nnnd. -ella se quedó sin aliento, mientras me separaba de su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva entre la suya y la mía. La tomé firmemente de sus caderas, y empecé a besar y lamer su cuello, dejando pequeños chupones. Ella gimió. Sus caderas molieron contra las mías. Le besé suavemente el cuello, bajando por su clavícula, llegando así a sus pechos. Ella se sonrojó, cuando abrí con cuidado su blusa, deslizándolo por encima de ella, y arrojándolo sobre el cojín junto a mí. Sus pechos eran... insoportablemente hermosos, grandes, suaves y firmes a la vez. Su sujetador era de un color azul suave. Deslicé mis dedos alrededor de su espalda, buscando a tientas para desengancharlo. La vista de sus pechos desnudos, era diez veces mejor que verlos con algo sobre ellos, y por un momento, me quedé mirándolos. Entonces reaccione, sólo cuando ella golpeó mi cabeza, furiosa y avergonzada. Jugué suavemente con sus pezones, presionando mis labios a lo largo de ellos también. La besé con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, nunca odie estas cosas. -le dije, en un tono de broma. Me miró con fastidio.

-Sólo tu podías romper el momento íntimo. -dijo ella, enojada; se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando chupe suavemente uno de sus pezones. La levanté un poco, posicionándola para que estuviera de espaldas. Besé su vientre, amando la manera en que su piel caliente se sentía en mis labios. Ella chilló, tomándome con fuerza el pelo-. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Sakurako!?

-...Trato de complacerte. -dije, antes de agarrar su falda, y tirar de ella. Ella se sonrojó, pero se quedó en silencio, mientras deslizaba su falda por sus largas y suaves piernas. Evitó mis ojos, y yo no podía evitar sonreír, cuando arrojé su falda a un lado. Lamí el interior de sus muslos. Sus quejidos y protestas simplemente me animaron a seguir con mis acciones. El calor entre mis piernas aumentó, al igual que el deseo de complacer a mi chica. La parte delantera de sus bragas estaba húmeda y mojada. Me tomé un momento para pensar. Ella estaba excitada, excitada por mí... Agarré sus bragas, y las tiré por sus piernas. Su olor me abrumó, un olor a almizcle dulce. Mis mejillas se sentían calientes, yo estaba realmente a punto de hacer esto... Sostuve los lados de sus caderas, y deslicé mi lengua dentro de ella.

Ella abrió la boca con dureza, gimió cuando mi lengua tocó su entrada, abriendo paso por los labios menores, y llegando más adentro. Realmente no podía describir el sabor, salado y... no sé, pero me gustó, de eso estaba segura. Ella estaba tan húmeda, y yo tenia la boca llena de sus "jugos de amor", y parecía ser que, cuanto más lamia, conseguía tenerla más mojada. Puse mis dedos en su pequeño manojo de nervios, ganando un breve chillido de parte de ella, y aún más, la humedad en mi lengua. Sus manos encontraron su camino hacia mi pelo, y gracias a eso, tuve que asumir que ella se sentía bien, porque su agarre era de hierro. Ella empujó mi cara más entre sus muslos. Chupé su clítoris, antes de pulsar la punta de mi dedo, en la entrada de su vagina. Recibí una extraña reacción de parte suya, ella abrió más las piernas.

Me sentía caliente por todas partes. Mi muñeca casi dolía, mientras presionaba dentro de ella repetidamente. Mis embestidas eran rápidas y duras. Extendí mis dos dedos un poco, separando sus paredes un poquito. Me incliné y chupe dentro de ella, lamiendo su clítoris también. Sus piernas se abrieron más, revelando así, mucho más de su carne de color rosa para mí, jugué con mi lengua alrededor de ella, deslizándola entre sus labios inferiores. Pellizqué suavemente su pequeño manojo de nervios, y ella empezó a correrse. -Ah... ah..., mierda. -ella prácticamente sollozó-. S..Sakurako... -su cuerpo estaba atormentado por temblores, cuando estos empezaron a cesar, reduje el ritmo de mis dedos. Ella se desplomó, jadeando con fuerza.

Sonreí profundamente. -¿Estás bien? -le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada. Tenía las mejillas en un bonito tono rojo.

-¿Tú... quieres...?, ya sabes -ella se sonrojó-, ¿Ir dentro de mí? -mis labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿De verdad puedo?!

-Estás actuando como un niño. -ella murmuró, cruzando los brazos-. Claro que puedes. -me arrastré hasta su cuerpo, presionando mi ingle con la de ella. Ella se pasó las uñas por el pelo-. Sabes, Himawari, he querido hacer esto durante tanto tiempo... -apreté mis labios con los de ella, pero ella se zafó de mí, estaba sonrojada. Me aparté-. ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté.

-¿Puedo probar un poco de... ti? -ella chilló, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Rodé mis ojos, antes de suspirar. -Bueno, como quieras. -agarré su mano, y la puse sobre mi pene-. Sólo..., sólo cuida bien de esto. -le supliqué. Sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron.

-Es tan grande y duro... -susurró ella, con temor. Cerré mis ojos, mientras ella lo apretaba. Mierda, esto se siente tan bien. Ella lo tomó y lo frotó hacia arriba, a lo largo de la carne cubierta. Mis ojos se ampliaron, y dejé escapar un gemido. Su mano desnuda tocó mi pene, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, y lancé otro gemido. Ella estaba en realidad tocándome, ¡ella me está tocando! Ella se rió con diversión por mi reacción, y ahora era mi turno de sonrojarse. Ella me abrazó fuertemente. Yo no podía dejar de mover mis caderas al ritmo, cuando ella empezó a acariciar hacia arriba y abajo, jugando con su pulgar, en la cabeza de mi pene-. ¿Esto... te causa placer? -ella preguntó en voz baja.

-O... obviamente. -susurré avergonzada. Ella rió.

-Parece que disfrutas... -se burló ella, mientras aceleraba el movimiento de su mano. Di un salto; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo caliente y excitante que podía llegar a ser esto. Ella sonrió, mientras que con una mano agarraba mi pene, y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de esta. Apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello, nunca había sentido tal placer, ni si quiera con mis fantasías. Esto era mucho más... íntimo para mí... podía sentir su aliento rozando mi mejilla.

-Nhhh. -di un grito ahogado, presionando mis manos sobre sus hombros para poder posicionarme mejor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, ella se sonrojaba también. Ella vaciló, antes de besarme; apreté mis labios con los de ella, con impaciencia. Sus dedos rozaron un determinado lugar; me tensé-. ¡Unh! -grité. Su mano sostenía mi miembro, presionando hacia arriba. Sentí un goteo en la punta de mi pene. Los siguientes segundos eran calientes y humeantes, apenas podía pensar. La sensación de tenerla a ella en mi miembro... era simplemente increíble. Me besó otra vez, mierda, mierda, yo no podía ni siquiera pensar. Me moví, con ganas de más de esos delgados dedos en mí, alrededor de mi miembro. Pero para mí horror, ella se liberó.

Vi, en la confusión y rabia, mientras lamía la humedad de sus dedos. -Tranquila, Sakurako, yo sólo quiero.. Quiero que estés dentro de mí... -murmuró ella.

-Lo... lo siento. -me cambié de posición de nuevo. Yo sabía exactamente que iba a pasar ahora, pero, yo realmente iba a... claramente, ella abrió las piernas para que yo pudiera entrar. Sonrojada, se cubrió a sí misma con sus manos, y luego se dejó al descubierto. Era un hecho, estaba tan avergonzada como yo. Era tranquilizador saber que sentía lo mismo. Agarré a los lados de sus piernas, presionando con cuidado, mi miembro contra su entrada caliente. Ella asintió con la cabeza, temblando un poco. Cerré los ojos, y fui presionando hacia adentro, lentamente. Ella parecía fuego alrededor de mi miembro, su entrada estaba húmeda e intensamente caliente. Mierda, esto era... este sentimiento. Era como si me estuviera chupando.

Cuando iba por la mitad, me encontré con una resistencia... acaso era... ¿Su himen?... Me quedé helada. -P..puedes romperlo, simplemente rómpelo. -ella gimoteó. Pude notar el miedo en su rostro. Yo sabía cuánto iba a doler esto. Dude por un momento. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas-. Por favor, Sakurako. –ella gritó, casi suplicando. Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, y empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella estaba llorando. Besé sus lágrimas-. Está... bien... -susurró ella. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro, me mantuve en la misma posición con la que había empezado. Yo abría y cerraba los puños, mirando como su expresión pasó de agonizante, a una más tranquila. Su respiración era ronca. Me sentí mal, sentía dolor, pero no le dije nada, preferí quedarme en silencio-. Estoy mejor, p..puedes empujar.

-Hima-

-Empuja. -insistió ella. Asentí rápidamente e hice lo que dijo. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mis hombros, con las piernas apretando alrededor de mi cintura. Ella acercó su cuerpo al mío. Estaba sudando junto con ella, nuestros cuerpos al ras contra la otra. La besé cuando empecé a mover mis caderas con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Yo quería ser amable, porque era su primera vez, pero me encontré incapaz de reducir la velocidad, pero ella no se quejó, de hecho, me sostuvo cerca, mientras yo me movía dentro de ella. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada y áspera, ¡mierda, me iba a correr dentro de ella! La puerta de entrada a mi casa se abrió justo cuando lo hice.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

-... ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿¡qué diablos, Sakurako!? -mi hermana más joven gritó, cubriéndose los ojos, mientras corría al segundo piso.

-Sakurako, ¿por qué... -parpadeé ante la mirada de furia, repentina en la cara de Himawari-. ¿¡Por qué tuvimos sexo en esta casa!?

-Este... eh.., ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Ay, Himawari, no me di cuenta!

-¡Te voy a matar! -dijo Nadeshiko, con una voz casi monótona-. ¡Ese es mi lugar favorito en el sofá!

.

.

 **¡Ahhhh! Estuve tanto rato editando esta historia xD Me tiraba errores cada vez que lo subía. UwU**

 **Espero esto haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que esta historia solo la traduje, por lo cual, no es mía, sino de su respectivo autor.**

 **Si se te apetece que traduzca otra historia, lo haré con gusto, pero claro, primero le pediré permisos al autor. También más historias para leer en mi perfil, por si quieren.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en otra actualización.**


End file.
